


I'm Falling Slow For You

by princessDameron



Series: Kaspbrak/Hanlon 2016 [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Politics, Barn Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Richie Tozier, Denial of Feelings, Deputy Chief of Staff Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, President Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier: Washington Slut, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, gofundme for ben hanscom's therapy bills, spot the easter eggs and win my undying love, west wing could have been gayer if sorkin wasn't such a coward, yes they're vers okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessDameron/pseuds/princessDameron
Summary: Richie’s been up here plenty of times before, during that first campaign, before he was even deputy chief of staff, especially. But not like this. Never before has he been here with the knowledge of the sounds Eddie makes when he comes apart. Never before has he been here with the intention to hear those very sounds almost nonstop over the next few days.A few months after an assassination attempt has made President Kasbprak reconsider his priorities, and he has the chance to spend some time (relatively) alone with his Deputy Chief of Staff.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kaspbrak/Hanlon 2016 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632049
Comments: 24
Kudos: 277





	I'm Falling Slow For You

**Author's Note:**

> 100% in the same universe as [the previous President Kaspbrak fic.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22671793) Set a little over a year after that one, in 2022.
> 
> [More information on this universe is here](https://twitter.com/i/events/1227441964251074560)
> 
> Special thanks to the Presidential Council for encouraging me and helping me make a little stray tweet into a full on AU. Love you guys <3

They only have four days. That’s all. But it’s more time Richie expected to have alone with the President of the United States in the middle of Maine, so he really can’t complain. Well, relatively alone, since there’s always the Secret Service lurking around when Eddie’s involved. At least most of them are keeping their distance, guarding the perimeter or whatever it was they did.

He glances up at the farmhouse, the old Victorian façade seeming to welcome them back. The place is pretty much Eddie’s personal Camp David, this old farmland he inherited from his father’s family. The site of so many strategy meetings, the president and his staff gathered around screens and printouts, figuring out every angle on whatever problem they were facing at the time.

Richie’s been up here plenty of times before, during that first campaign, before he was even deputy chief of staff, especially. But not like this. Never before has he been here with the knowledge of the sounds Eddie makes when he comes apart. Never before has he been here with the intention to hear those very sounds almost nonstop over the next few days.  
  
“Let’s get you a guest room,” Eddie says, causing Richie to pause before he remembers they aren’t alone yet. Have to keep up the act just a little longer, even as he feels his bones vibrate beneath his skin as if magnetically drawn to Eddie. He walks just a little quicker, catching up to Eddie in a few seconds.  
  
Once they’re inside, Richie drops his bag on the floor. Eddie pauses, then just gives him a look. Richie just gives him a look of his own. Eddie narrows his eyes. “You did not just dump your bag on my nice hardwood floors.”  
  
“And what if I did?”  
  
Eddie steps closer, the aura of command on in full. “You’d have to deal with the consequences.”

Richie swallows, lowering his voice as he steps back away from his commander in chief. “And what are those? Nonstop Bay City Rollers for the next few hours? Because I’ve already survived the drive up here.”  
  
Eddie doesn’t laugh, just moves even closer, big brown eyes locked on Richie’s. He finishes backing Richie against the wall, hands ghosting down Richie’s arms and humming thoughtfully. He leans up, moving painfully slow, stopping right before contact. Richie can barely breathe, on the edge of an explosion as he meets Eddie’s darkened gaze.

The moment stretches on, until suddenly Eddie is gone, vanishing into the kitchen. “Put your bag in the room, I’ll make some coffee.”

“One of these days, I will leak it to the press that you’re a fucking tease.”  
  
Eddie peaks his head out of the kitchen briefly. “You do, and I’ll tell Pete you slept with his husband at that benefit.”  
  
“You wouldn’t.”  
  
“Try me, bitch.”

  
  
Richie opts not to try the leader of the free world, and grumbles to himself as he picks up his bag and starts up the old, creaking staircase with it. Down the hall, to the master bedroom at the end of it. He pauses then, taking it all in. It isn’t the first time he’d seen the bedroom, but it is the first time seeing it as where he was going to sleep. With Eddie. Sue him for savoring it

He put the bag down next to the dresser, pulling out a more comfortable shirt to change into. He’s halfway done unbuttoning his current one when he hears the creek of a floorboard behind him. Eddie leans against the door frame, humming thoughtfully behind his coffee mug. “Don’t stop on my account,” he murmurs.

“I can button it back up, give you a show.”

“Or I could just rip it off you right now.”  
  
That makes Richie's mouth go completely dry. “Please do,” he rasps out.

Eddie blinks, honestly expecting a bit more banter, but after a moment comes closer, setting his mug on his bedside table on the way. He slips his hands over Richie’s undershirt, humming slightly. “You sure?” he asks, eyes almost black as he glances up to meet Richie’s gaze. He could only nod, the ability to speak leaving him completely.

Eddie smiles, moving to grip both sides of the shirt. Then he pulls, sending buttons flying and even more blood to Richie’s dick. Eddie leans up, pulling Richie down a bit to whisper in his ear. “Take the rest off, and get in bed.”  
  
“Yes, sir…” Richie mumbles, already with his undershirt halfway off.

Eddie watches, wetting his lips as Richie quickly strips and climbs onto the bed. They lock gazes again as Eddie carefully undoes his tie and begins to unbutton his shirt. His gaze drifts down over Richie’s broad chest, following the trail of hair down over his stomach and stopping at his cock, already fully hard. “God, you look amazing,” he murmurs, stepping out of his slacks before crawling over Richie.

“Hey there Mr. President.”

“Richie.”

“Come here often?” he asks with a cheeky grin.

“Not as often as I’d like,” Eddie replies, grinding his still cloth covered crotch into Richie’s cock, rewarded with Richie’s gasping sob.

Finally, _finally_ Eddie presses his mouth to Richie’s, kissing him deeply. Richie hums into it, reaching up and threading his fingers in Eddie’s hair, pulling him closer still. He tastes like the coffee that’s rapidly cooling just a foot away, almost forgotten by now. It’s the best thing Richie’s tasted all month.

His left hand slips out of Eddie’s hair, and travels down to press against the president’s ass. Eddie growls, nibbling on Richie’s bottom lip before moving his mouth down, kissing along Richie’s jawline and down his neck. He only slows as he gets to Richie’s chest, taking his time sucking bruises where they won’t be seen later, causing Richie to whimper quietly

Richie can feel how hard Eddie is through his briefs and it only makes him want more, shifting to press as much of himself against his lover as he can. 

“God, I can’t wait to be inside you,” he whispers against Richie’s chest and he moans loudly in response. He feels Eddie’s fingers light against his cock and jerks his hips in response, desperate for more. But Eddie just pulls away, grabbing Richie’s hips and dragging him to the edge of the bed. Eddie just watches then, eyes raking over Richie’s body. He must like what he sees because he leans down again and kisses him hard, lingering a while before pulling off Richie’s glasses for him. He sets them aside on the bedside table before opening the drawer to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube.

Richie wets his lips, watching closely as Eddie slicks up his fingers. As eager as Eddie seems to be, it doesn’t stop him from teasing a little more, circling Richie’s hole without slipping in. “Jesus,” Richie pants out, squirming under the touch. “Please please, Eddie….”  
  
“What was that?” Eddie asks, his finger stilling.

Richie swallows hard, meeting Eddie’s gaze and slowly smirking. “Please, Mr. President… I need you inside me.”

Eddie’s eyes manage to go even darker. With his freehand he quickly pulls off his remaining clothes before slipping one finger inside Richie, then another right after. Richie moans squeezing his eyes shut as Eddie’s fingers brush against his prostate and every nerve ending lights up with pleasure.

Too soon, Eddie’s fingers slip out and Richie whines for more. Eddie is talking then, though it takes Richie great effort to actually pay attention. “Shhh, baby, just give me a moment,” he murmurs, sliding on the condom and applying a little more lube.

Richie spreads his legs before Eddie even has to ask. Eddie slides in, burying himself inside and Richie feels complete for the first time in weeks as he hooks his legs around Eddie’s hips. He bites his lip, fighting to keep back the words that want desperately to escape. But now isn’t the time for them, he knows that, knows it’d just be an inconvenience to bring feelings into things now.

Eddie starts moving then, thrusting against Richie’s prostate expertly each time, and Richie is able to focus on that instead, the flashes of pure pleasure shooting up his spine making it easy to just stop thinking. 

Richie moans and gasps, variations of Eddie’s name slipping out a few times before it just turns into a mantra of “Please please please pleasepleasepleaseplease.” Eddie obliges, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Richie’s cock and it’s the fucking best feeling in the world and God he can’t say it but he can think it and he loves this man so much has been in love with him since that first C-SPAN clip probably. 

He’s just overwhelmed by feelings for this unbelievable force of nature running the country that it sets him over the edge, coming all over Eddie’s hand with one last broken sob. Eddie shivers, watching Richie fall apart. He’s almost there himself, Richie can tell by the stuttering of the rhythm of his hips, the quiet sounds he makes, the slight twitch of his jaw, because Richie has spent so much time memorizing everything about Eddie he could write a ten volume encyclopedia.

“Richie…” escapes Eddie’s lips with a moan as he finally comes, closing his eyes and pushing into him once more. He’s still for a moment after the aftershocks cease, then carefully slips out of Richie and pulls away. He ties off the condom and tosses it into the trash before finally collapsing onto the bed with Richie, seemingly forgetting about the mess on his hand.

Knowing how much he’d hate to fall asleep like that, Richie gently lifts said hand and brings it to his mouth, licking the palm clean before sucking each finger into his mouth to finish the job. He looks up to see Eddie watching him with half-lidded eyes, and grins around his thumb before giving the pad one last flick of his tongue.

Eddie just hums, closing his eyes again as Richie lets go. He moves his now cleaned hand to Richie’s hair, softly stroking the messy curls, and Richie hums, boneless and more relaxed than he’s been in months.

Richie barely closes his eyes for a moment when there’s a loud clearing of the throat from the hallway. Agent Hanscom, face red and very carefully not looking towards the bed, leans in to grab the doorknob. “Just wanted to let you know I finished my second sweep, sir.” He doesn’t wait long before closing the door and fleeing.

“Really hope his health plan covers lots of therapy…” Richie says in an attempt to diffuse the slightly awkward atmosphere. His only reward is a pillow to the face.

Eddie grunts, moving to wrap himself around Richie. “Should really get command center set up,” he mumbles even as he nuzzles his face against Richie’s neck.

“Mm… probably,” Richie agrees. “Want me to get that started, sir?”

One eye cracks open, glaring over at Richie. “As your president, I’m ordering you to stay here and be my pillow.”

Richie chuckles, closing his eyes again. “Whatever you say, sir.”

* * *

They spend the evening getting things set up for the arrival of the rest of the staff in the next few days, then watching a couple of dumb sitcoms before going to bed. Together. Eddie stays up just a little later than he should, watching Richie breathe and holding him in his arms. It’s not something he gets to experience often, and out here, faraway from the beltway, feels different than all those times before. A part of him knows why, knows there’s a word for it, but refuses to let himself name it. Not yet. He drifts off like that, thinking only of the future awaiting him out of office.

He awakes just before dawn, as he usually does, and it takes all his willpower to get out of bed with Richie snoring softly beside him. He softly brushes his thumb against Richie’s jaw, careful not to wake him, and climbs out of bed. He gets dressed in the bathroom, then heads outside to his usual pre breakfast ritual of walking the grounds, Ben his silent shadow.

It’s something he liked to do ever since starting in politics. Start his day with an early morning walk to let his thoughts get settled for the day. It helps him not blow up at every little annoyance, at least. He’d had to alter his ritual a bit once winning the presidency, so the time up at the farm is a very welcome return to form. 

It’s still early when he makes his way back to the house, the morning mist still lingering over the grass. But his pace quickens when he sees a figure on the porch, leaning against the railing. It’s Richie, wearing nothing but an old pair of sweats and a Kaspbrak/Hanlon shirt from that first campaign, worn soft from overuse and overwashing. The sight of him there, still sleep mussed and drinking coffee from one of Eddie’s favorite mugs… Well it does something to his heart he’s not willing to classify just yet. And God, the smile he offers as he holds up a second mug for Eddie to see? Eddie can get used to this, and the thought scares him a little.

He manages to hide all this behind a fond smile as he heads up the steps and accepts the mug of coffee. Richie even has a third mug for Ben, who accepts it without looking right at Richie.

“What’s the problem, Agent Handsome? Still hung up about seeing my dick again?”  
  
“Even once was too much for me.”  
  
“If it helps, you can form a club with like half of DC. ‘Saw Tozier’s Huge Dick Support Group.’”

Ben almost spits out his coffee at that, but Eddie just clenches his jaw. He knows it’s not a good sign that the reminder of Richie’s ‘dating’ history upsets him, but he ignores that for now. Instead he just focuses on the taste of his coffee, the sound of birdsong, and watching the sunrise as Ben and Richie continue to chat beside him. He can’t remember a nicer morning.

The rest of the morning is filled with catching up on news, a telephone call with the Prime Minister of Canada that miraculously goes well, updated polling numbers for the midterms, and so much bullshit from the senate. Richie though, Richie manages to make even the phone call tolerable just by sitting next to Eddie when he makes it, leaning over and pressing against Eddie’s side.

It’s midafternoon when Eddie finally is able to take a break, immediately suggesting Richie comes with him on a little walk.

They’re mostly silent until they get to the barn. Eddie moves to go in, but Richie stops in his tracks. “Uh, sir. Do you remember the snake incident, by any chance?”

Eddie glances back, unamused. “Richie, there is no snake in this barn.”  
  
“That’s what you said last time too.”

The President of the United States rolls his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh as he holds open the door. “I know. That’s why I had some agents check the place over during lunch.”

Richie still seems wary.

“Tozier, I swear to you there is no snake in this barn but if you don’t get in here, you won’t be able to put your dick in my ass this whole weekend.”

Richie opens his mouth, his brain clearly working out the risk/benefits of going into the barn, then scurries in quicker than a man his size should be able to. Eddie glances back at Ben, currently an interesting shade of red and pretending to scan the area for threats. “...Don’t get too close unless you have to,” he says to the agent, probably unnecessarily, then closes the door behind him.

Richie is waiting for him inside, pushing him against the closed door to kiss him. Eddie doesn’t mind at all, sucking on Richie’s tongue hard enough to draw out a muffled moan.

“Don’t seem so worried about snakes now,” Eddie taunts when they break for air, smirking up at Richie’s flushed face. 

“I’ll give you a snake to worry about,” Richie throws back, grinding his hips again Eddie to underline his point.

“You are the fucking worst.”

He silences Richie’s retort with another filthy kiss. His hands start working, tugging Richie’s shirt untucked and sliding one down his pants to palm at his rapidly hardening dick. Richie moans into the kiss, his grip on Eddie’s hips tightening. And oh God, when Eddie presses his thigh between Richie’s legs… He tries to think about the details of the proposed Congressional budget to keep himself in control, but dry numbers only help so much when he’s got Richie desperately grinding against him, mewling into his mouth.

He might be the leader of the free world and all, but nothing compares to the rush of power he gets from getting to see Richie Tozier coming undone at his hands.

He pushes Richie back after a moment or two more; he didn’t pull his Deputy Chief of Staff into the barn for dry humping after all. He pulls out the bottle of lube and condom he’d been carrying in his pocket and hands them to Richie.

“Oh, so you planned this, huh?” Richie asks, grinning as he watches Eddie undo his belt.  
  
“No shit. Aren’t you supposed to be smart or something?”

“Sorry babe, only so much blood gets to the brain when you kiss me like that.” 

And Eddie shivers a little at the word _babe,_ hiding how the simple endearment affects him with a fond eye roll as he slides down his pants and briefs. “You going to just talk about your dick, or are you actually going to use it?”

“Yessir, Mr. President, sir.” Richie mumbles, almost tripping in his haste to get out of his underwear.

Eddie hums, lazily stroking his own cock as he watches him try and figure out what to do with the lube and condom in his hands. “You know, I took an extra long shower before we came out here for a reason,” he says after Richie takes too long.

Richie’s head shoots up, eyes wide behind his glasses. “You mean that..?”  
  
“Yes, Richie. I fingered myself open thinking about your dick.”  
  
Richie makes a strangled sound, frozen to the spot for a moment as he processes the statement. Then he hurriedly opens the condom and rolls it onto his cock, solving the problem once and for all.

Eddie grins, and turns around, stepping out of his pants and kicking them aside, leaning against the barn wall.  


Richie’s body envelopes him as he presses close, and Eddie is again reminded of just how fucking big and wide this man is and God if he doesn’t love it. His stupid big hands grip Eddie’s hips as he positions them both, then pushes in.

“Fuck…” is all that Richie can pant out, pressing his face against Eddie’s neck. He takes a deep inhale before he starts to move. He’s slow at first, even when Eddie growls at him to go harder, until finally he seems to have had enough and pulls out.

“Hey,” is all Eddie manages to squawk out before Richie spins him around, pulling him into another long and deep kiss. Then he lifts Eddie up completely, and holy shit that’s hot, and carries him over to a stack of hay bales and sets him down. “Really?”

“Sorry, jus’ wanted to be able to watch you… If there was anything softer, I’d use that.”

Eddie’s expression definitely softens, and he reaches up to place a hand against Richie’s cheek, letting his thumb run back and forth against his skin. “Richie….”

His next words were caught in his throat as Richie leans in for another kiss, hands going under Eddie’s ass to lift him up. And Richie barely has to pull back before he’s inside again, and at a better position to thrust more roughly and vigorously.

And oh God does it feel good, and Eddie is lost in the sensation of Richie Richie Richie Richie. Richie inside him and around him and his scent filling the air. And Eddie is almost able to admit to himself how much this is more than just sex between them but the revelation is lost in the wave of pleasure that consumes him as he comes untouched.

Richie pulls out, stroking himself until he too is coming, locking gaze with Eddie the whole time. He ties off the condom and tosses it off to the side. Eddie makes a mental note to deal with it later, even as Richie’s leaning in for another kiss. 

Eddie sighs then, the post coital glow fading into the usual uncomfortable stickiness. “Hey, do you mind grabbing my pants for me? Don’t think I can get away with walking back to the house without them. The slight staining of my shirt is bad enough.”

Richie presses a kiss to his temple, smiling before pushing away. “Anything for President Thirst Trap.”

“The things I put up with for halfway decent sex…”

Richie pouts, and it is stupidly adorable for a man in his 40s. “Only halfway decent?” he repeats, handing over the pants.  
  
“Yup, sorry to say you need to work on your technique.”  
  
Richie lets out an exaggerated offended gasp, pausing in pulling his own clothes back on. “I’ll have you know, I graduated top of my class at Sex University, and excelled in all my technique classes.”

Eddie snorts despite himself, a warm fondness fluttering in his chest from the joke. “Wouldn’t hurt to take a refresher course sometime. You decent yet?”  
  
“Yeah, I am. Time to get back to work, huh?” Gone is the more jovial tone from before, replaced by a resigned melancholy. And Eddie knows why, _knows_ this weekend was supposed to be more than politics but he can’t just put pause on being the president, no matter how much he wishes. But the expression on Richie’s face is just about killing him. And there’s nothing he can say that will remove it. So he just turns away to open the door.

They’re quiet all the way back to the house, but at least it’s not an uncomfortable silence. Just contemplative.

That night Eddie sinks into Richie slow and sweet, trying to say with his body what he wishes he could say with his mouth.

* * *

The day the rest of the team is supposed to arrive for their big strategy meeting, Richie for once doesn’t wake up alone. Instead when he wakes it’s to the sight of the president sleeping softly right in front of him. He smiles at the unexpected sight, leaning in and waking him with a lingering kiss. “G’morning, Mr. President,” he murmurs when he pulls back.

Eddie doesn’t respond verbally, just reaches over to cup Richie’s face and pull him back for another kiss. “Please tell me we have time,” he murmurs after, only pulling back a few inches to speak.

“Yeah, Eds,” Richie whispers. “We’ve got time.”  
  
They kiss again, but this time it’s more alert, more hungry. Richie focuses on memorizing Eddie’s taste, the feel of his morning stubble under his hand, the softness of his hair free of product. All things he may have to go weeks without experiencing.

Eddie trails kisses down his chest, lingering over the scar from the shooting. Richie wonders if he’s thinking the same thing he is, how close they came to not having any of this, the time he collapsed with infection, all of it. It felt more like a lifetime ago, not a mere few months.

He would never say it out loud, but getting shot might have been the best thing to happen to him.

Eddie continues his journey over Richie’s body, mapping every line and muscle, until he’s finally at Richie’s dick and Richie is suddenly not thinking about much of anything at all but the heat of Eddie’s mouth.

Richie returns the favor as they shower, loving the way Eddie’s voice can echo his name when he’s not trying to muffle it.

They don’t speak until after, as they both get dressed for the day, Eddie not looking at him as he says, “You should put your bag in one of the guest rooms. Before everyone else gets here.”

“What, afraid your other mistress will suspect something’s up?” Richie tries for a joke, but his voice falls flat halfway through. 

Eddie pauses then, shirt only half buttoned, and looks at Richie with an unreadable expression. Richie finds himself fidgeting as the moment lasts longer and longer. He’s about to say something himself when Eddie sighs, his expression softening into a smile. “I love you, you know,” he murmurs and Richie’s world turns completely upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up [on twitter](https://twitter.com/princesDameron) and ask for more information on the AU on [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/princesDameron)


End file.
